<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge of the Jedi by shabeezy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233899">Revenge of the Jedi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabeezy/pseuds/shabeezy'>shabeezy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, POV Original Female Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabeezy/pseuds/shabeezy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalla has been hidden by Luke Skywalker for 10 years. The last remaining Padawan from his Jedi Academy, she has learned much- and fought to contain her taste for revenge. </p><p>The chance has finally come for her to take what she's learned and destroy the First Order once and for all. In the bargain, she will also face the murderer of all her friends and fellow Padawans : Kylo Ren. </p><p>What she doesn't expect is to find a Kylo that's being torn apart from the inside. </p><p>*This is a fanfic based on the Star Wars franchise, and takes place directly after the events of The Force Awakens. All characters and events are from the Star Wars franchise, which I do not own any rights to. The character Adalla is a work of my own. </p><p>*Will eventually contain smut (additional tags and warnings will be added if needed as the story progresses). Mature rating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt rather than saw the boulder flying through the air. As I turned towards it, I ducked, trusting that it would miss me. It did, but only by a fraction of an inch. As the massive rock sailed over my head, I threw out my hand, stopping it in midair. It floated for just a moment before hurtling back in the direction it came from.</p><p>I heard a muffled curse from my opponent but knew that he would have no problem dodging it. I brought my saber up to my shoulder and charged towards him. Expecting him to throw something else at me, I jumped into the air and somersaulted over him, clearing the top of his head by several feet. Landing behind him, he spun to face me just as I brought my lightsaber to his neck.</p><p>My shoulders heaved with each labored breath, but I felt a smile begin, the right side of my mouth curving upwards, because I knew I'd beaten him.</p><p>Master Luke looked unimpressed, despite the weapon sizzling the air just inches from his neck. He raised a brow and said, "If I had my own saber, Adalla, I could have sliced you from belly to neck while you were busy flipping through the air. Style does not equal victory."</p><p>I dropped my weapon, extinguishing its warm yellow light, and snorted at him. "Since you don't have your saber, <em>Master</em>, I suppose style wins this time."</p><p>He opened his mouth again, probably to get after me for my attitude (not for the first time), when his eyes suddenly narrowed, and he looked to the sky.</p><p>"Someone is coming," he said, "And I think it may be someone important." He turned back to me, brows furrowed. "Wait for me in your hut. I will summon you when I know more about this visitor. For now, stay hidden."</p><p>I bowed, but couldn't help wondering about whoever was coming. We were in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, in an unfindable place on an unfindable planet. We were completely and totally safe here. At least, that's what Master Luke had told me for the last ten years or so I'd been on this island with him.</p><p>I jumped down the craggy rocks with practiced ease, my footing sure, my lightsaber thumping comfortingly against my hip. I kept one eye on the grey sky as I went along, waiting to see a ship of some kind appear. As I reached my hut, I thought I could make out the outline of a small ship coming in from the North. I saw Master Luke silhouetted against the dark sky, still as a statue on the rocky precipice we simply called the Lookout.</p><p>I ducked inside my door, but didn't sit, much less relax. I was - hopefully- about to make contact with someone outside of Luke and the Caretakers for the first time in a decade. Instead, I paced the small, one bedroom hut, biting my thumbnail to the quick. When I felt a sting and noticed blood on my thumb, I hastily wiped it on my pants.</p><p>I took a deep breath, rebraiding my hair into its tight plait (it had fallen out during sparring practice), and then rechecked that my lightsaber was still secure in its holster on my hip. Then, I sat cross legged on my cot, closed my eyes, and opened my mind to the flow of the Force around me.</p><p>If a battle was coming to Ahch-To, I knew I was ready to face it.</p><p>•••••</p><p>I'd been meditating for several minutes when I heard the <em>whoosh</em> of a ship fly over the village, so loud that I had to cover my ears. I waited for a few moments, expecting to hear Master Luke's voice in my mind, telling me to come out and meet the visitor— or kill them. But moments passed, and I heard nothing. Surely Luke must know who was in the ship by now?</p><p>I centered myself once more on my cot and let my mind open up to the Force, pulling the ever-present feeling at the back of my consciousness, to the forefront. The sensation never got old— a feeling like dipping your toes into cool water, but all at once feeling like you'd stepped into a deep, fast moving river. It could drown you if you weren't careful. Master Luke had told me of those that reached out to the Force, but lost themselves in the depths.</p><p>I felt the connection to the earth, the water, the creatures that inhabited my immediate area. I breathed in deeply, expanding my awareness up towards where I knew the Lookout was, and immediately felt Master Luke's reassuring presence. He felt troubled, but not angry or afraid. Going a bit further, I then felt another presence. Strong but totally untrained in the force - nearly as strong as me, but no match for Master Luke - and felt loss, fear, but also determination. Whoever this person was, they were here on a mission. From what I could tell, this mission didn't seem to be to wipe us out.</p><p>Snapping my eyes open, I stood and ran outside, making my way to the Lookout. I didn't bother taking the stairs. The visitor was on them, and I wasn't sure I wanted Master Luke to know I'd defied his orders quite yet. I was counting on him being too preoccupied to notice I was nearby.</p><p>I began to scale the cliff of the Lookout. I didn't bother to look down, knowing that below the shelves of rock that housed the Porgs, I'd see nothing but swirling, crashing, black seawater. Instead, I focused on each finger- and toe-hold, placing my digits in each familiar groove as I'd had a hundred times before.</p><p>As I reached the end of my climb, I slowed and carefully peered over the edge of the rocks. I was only about 10 feet behind Master Luke, but his back was to me. He was totally focused on the person climbing the stone steps.</p><p>From my vantage point behind him, I had a view of the visitor from between his ankles. It was a girl. She was young, maybe my age, or a few years younger. Brown hair, short stature, and a grim look on her face. Her head was down as she climbed the steps, but as she got closer, she looked up, finally seeing Master Luke.</p><p>She stood for a few moments, then unhooked something from the belt around her hips. She held the thing out to him, and he grasped it. I realized it was a lightsaber — but before I could see any more, he tossed the saber over the edge of the cliff, missing my hiding spot by only a few feet. I watched it go sailing, and it would have continued to sail right into the murky depths of water far below me, but I reached out my hand and pulled the saber to myself with the Force.</p><p>I gazed at the saber in my hand, still clinging to the rocks with my other hand. It was heavy, and felt old, much older than my own saber. Somehow, I knew it had to be Master Luke's. I raised my eyes to him just then, to find both him and the girl staring at me. She looked slightly puzzled, while he was just exasperated.</p><p>I clambered over the rocks at the edge of the cliff (none too gracefully, I was sure) and stood before them both. Luke turned back to the girl, but her eyes stayed on mine, with that same quizzical look on her face.</p><p>She only tore her gaze away when Master Luke said, "Who are you? And what are you doing on my island?"</p><p>"I'm Rey," she replied, "And the Resistance needs your help."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the words left Rey's mouth, Master Luke started walking. Away, I might add. Rey look stunned, but Luke walking away in the middle of a conversation he didn't want to be a part of was old hat.</p><p>Rey rushed after him, struggling to keep up over the rocky terrain. I followed along at a more leisurely pace, not exactly in any hurry. This was a small island. There were only so many places Luke could hide.</p><p>She followed him right up until he slammed the door of his hut in her face. She turned around in a flurry, frustration and confusion clear on her face. But then she saw me, standing only a few feet away.</p><p>"Who are you?" She asked. "The General didn't say that anyone would be with Master Luke. In fact, I'm pretty sure she said he'd be alone."</p><p>"I'm Adalla. I'm Master Luke's apprentice."</p><p>Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened and closed a few times. I wondered what she was thinking and reached out to her mind through the Force, before really even thinking about what I was doing.</p><p>I felt a trace of confusion before a wall slammed down in her head, and before I could react, I was flying through the air, backwards, Rey's palm out towards me.</p><p>I used my own connection to the Force to stop my flight, and planted myself firmly on the ground, my feet anchored to the earth. I raised both hands, palms out, as I said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reached out to your mind like that."</p><p>She lowered her own hand and said, "I'm sorry too. That's only happened to me once before, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. I didn't think-"</p><p>"It's fine," I said, and gave her a smile. I approached her again, slowly this time. "So you were sent here by the General? Do you mean Leia? I haven't seen her in so long. I'm glad to hear she's still in charge of the Resistance."</p><p>"She is - but I'm confused. I don't understand. How can Luke have an apprentice? How long have you been here? How did you get here?" Her questions were coming faster and faster and I held up my hand again to slow her down.</p><p>"I've been with Master Luke from the beginning. I was one of his Padawans at the Academy, and I was the only young one that survived the night when it all went to hell. I was only 18 then. We've been on this island ever since."</p><p>"You've been here, training, all this time? I mean, that's amazing that there's another Jedi on our side, but it's just, well, I don't think anyone knew about you. We thought Luke was alone here."</p><p>I nodded. "Luke hid me here. The First Order always knew Luke survived that night, but not about me. Luke thought it best that it stayed that way, so I could complete my training."</p><p>By now we'd walked away from Luke's hut and were sitting atop a few scattered boulders. I'd gathered a handful of the smooth pebbles that covered this place, and was tossing them down the hill in front of us. I glanced at Rey, and saw she was sitting cross-legged, leaning towards me, and I could tell she had about a million other questions.</p><p>But then I heard the distinct crunch of gravel behind us, and there was Master Luke. Rey jumped to her feet.</p><p>"I believe Leia sent you here to train with me, Rey. Unless I'm much mistaken, the Force is strong in you, but untrained and uncontrolled."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He continued, "You will stay here with me. You have much to learn. In your place, I will send Adalla. She has completed her training and is a fully realized Jedi. It's time she took her place in the Resistance."</p><p>•••••</p><p>Within just a few hours, I'd packed up my few belongings into a beat-up shoulder bag. I was ready. Fresh leggings and tunic, with a hardened leather breast plate hidden underneath, all belted at my waist. My sheathed twin blades were securely strapped to my back. My lightsaber was holstered to my hip, and my blaster was at its place on my thigh. My worn but well-fitting boots laced up tight to my knees. I'd pulled on a pair of leather gauntlets that I hadn't worn in years, but I knew I'd need any armor I could get. I'd rebraided my hair nice and tight and tied it off with my usual bit of leather string. Long and blonde - <em>too long</em>, I thought. I'd need to take shears to it again soon. Not that I could really know what it looked like; I could tell it was just getting long enough to start getting in my way. There were no mirrors to be found on the island, vanity being both a sin and a luxury that Master Luke had not been concerned with. The closest thing to a reflection I'd seen in a decade was in my murky bath water.</p><p>As I sat in the co-pilot's seat next to Chewie, sailing through space for the first time in years, I flexed my fingers, unused to the feeling of the gauntlets. Chewie grumbled at me to quit fidgeting. I knew only some Wookiee from times I'd met Chewie when I was a kid, when he and Han and Leia had visited the Academy several times a year. But that was years ago, so I'd been surprised at the warmth of Chewie's greeting when he first disembarked from the Falcon. His greeting was tainted with profound sadness and loss, though. Rey had told me quickly and quietly what had transpired at the Star Killer base while I'd packed my things.</p><p>The cruelty of the First Order. The heartlessness of Ben -Kylo Ren- knew no bounds.</p><p>They would all pay.</p><p>So now I was seated next to the Wookiee as we shot through hyperspace with nothing to do but continue to fidget. My skills as a pilot were limited to the basics. I could help Chewie in an emergency, but really, he didn't need me much.</p><p>I thought back to Master Luke and his new apprentice. Luke's farewell to me had been short and to the point. I knew he wasn't fond of goodbyes. And I'm sure he was thinking about what we could guess my mission for the Resistance might be. It went without being said that we might never see each other again.</p><p>But still, he'd looked into my eyes, his grizzled brows drawn together, and clapped me on my shoulder. "You're ready, Adalla. You are a Jedi. You know there should be a ceremony, but with the world the way it is — well, you know." He dropped his hand from my shoulder. "I know you will help bring peace to the galaxy. Just remember who you are. When the Dark is all around you, remember that the Light comes from within. Never forget."</p><p>I nodded at him and knew he could see the glassiness of my eyes. But I refused to cry. Instead, I turned to Rey, and we grasped hands. I'd only known her for a few hours, but I had no doubt that we'd become allies, and maybe even friends. Her aura was Light, and comforting, but strong. On a whim, I pulled her close into a hug. "Stay strong," I whispered, "Master Luke can be a real hardass." I pulled away from her and saw she was grinning. My voice back to its normal volume, I continued, "I hope to see you in battle soon. I look forward to fighting alongside you."</p><p>"We will see each other again soon. I know it."</p><p>And with that, I stepped aboard the Falcon and flew off to meet whatever Fate had in store for me.</p><p>Another Wookiee grumble interrupted my reverie. We were leaving hyperspace.</p><p>I felt the long-forgotten thud of my organs slamming into my ribcage as the ship stopped its headlong flight through the stars.</p><p>Looming in front of me was a foreign planet, looking lush and green. And, thankfully, not completely dominated by water. I was fairly sick of sea-swept islands by now.</p><p>As we jolted and bumped through the atmosphere, droplets of moisture clouded the view through the window of the cabin. I worried for a moment that we'd crash into something - those trees I'd seen from above the planet seeming less desirable now - but then heard the crackle of the ship's comm system, directing Chewie to the hangars. He garbled something back that I didn't quite catch, and then with a final thud, we landed. People in orange uniforms, droids, and a host of others came swarming out of the surrounding hangars. I felt nerves bunch in the bottom of my stomach. I hadn't had contact with this many people in so long. I knew Chewie had sent a comm ahead of us before we left Ahch-To, but it was still a jolt to see so many new faces after so long in isolation.</p><p>And there at the front of the crowd was Leia - General Organa. She was as regal as I remembered her, but even from my spot in the ship, I could see - <em>feel</em> - that a piece of her was broken. Two pieces. She looked up at me then, and smiled at me. I gave her a wave, patted Chewie on his furry shoulder, and ran through the ship, grabbing my bag on the way out. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited for the cargo hold door to release. I took a last moment to compose myself, sliding my palm over my tight braid of hair and straightening my tunic.</p><p>The door hit the ground with a <em>clang</em>, and there she was. Leia. She didn't say anything, but held her arms out to me. Without even thinking about it, I ran into her arms and clung to her. She stroked my hair as she held me, and said quietly, "I missed you, Adalla. I thought you were gone forever." She pulled back and smiled, and I was pretty sure I saw a glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. Her eyes went to the left side of my mouth, and her fingers hovered over the scar there. "But here you are, grown, and a Jedi to boot. Luke has been busy."</p><p>I grinned back at her as I took a step back, and bowed. "General Organa, I am here to aid the Resistance. I'm ready."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my reunion with General Leia, I followed her closely through the crowd, taking advantage of the wake she left behind her as they all parted for her respectfully. I felt curious eyes on me, but kept my chin high and my gaze forward. <em>I'm a Jedi</em>, I kept telling myself, <em>Keep it cool</em>. I refrained from fiddling with my braid or rubbing my nose or picking at my nails - a few of my usual anxiety coping methods.</p><p>We weaved our way through a large hangar, partially built into the rocky hillside behind it, then tunnels and storage areas, as well as past meeting rooms, a cafeteria, and a medbay. Everywhere we went, people and droids swarmed, busily going about their duties. I firmly kept a block between my mind and the thoughts and feelings of the hundreds of people surrounding me. I was already overwhelmed by the sheer volume of bodies, considering my recent history of living on a nearly-abandoned island. I didn't need to add an emotional barrage to that as well.</p><p>At last, we came to what had to be the General's War Room. Holo-maps, charts, computers, comms, and a host of official-looking people filled the space near to bursting. Leia led me to the center of the room, where I saw a great many people of all different species were gathered around a centrally located Holodeck, which currently displayed a map of some faraway star system, as well as the plans for a Star Destroyer.</p><p>The crowd quieted as we drew near and the eyes of everyone there passed between the General and myself.</p><p>
  <em>I'm a Jedi. Keep it cool.</em>
</p><p>"This is Jedi Adalla. She's been in training with Master Luke for the last ten years but is ready to join the Resistance," Leia spoke to the crowd. A bit of mumbling ensued, but quieted as she continued. Her voice wasn't loud by any means, but certainly carried ... just as I remembered. Her natural command and leadership could not be ignored. "I believe the time is come at last to put our plan into motion. Adalla presents a unique advantage. As someone long believed dead, and living outside the known galaxy for the last ten years,  she would be an ideal candidate to infiltrate the First Order."</p><p>A dark haired man spoke up, and I looked to him. "She may be unknown to the Order, General, but living away from the rest of the galaxy for ten years has its disadvantages, too. What does she know of the First Order? A Jedi she may be, but she can't just waltz onto a Star Destroyer, lightsaber blazing."</p><p>I fixed him with a glare at that last comment. Like I'd waltz anywhere with my saber blazing. What a tool. He met my gaze straight-on, though, and only arched one of his thick, straight brows at me. I narrowed my eyes.</p><p>Leia turned to me, and said, "Well, Adalla, Dameron brings up valid points." I jerked my gaze to her in surprise- wasn't this her idea in the first place? But then she gave me a tiny smile, and I knew what she expected of me - what this whole crowd needed to hear.</p><p>"While it's true I've been, well, off-grid for the last decade, that time hasn't been spent twiddling my thumbs - or just learning to swing around my saber." I pinned the one named Dameron with a look, and he had the grace to look at least a bit uncomfortable this time. "Although Master Luke and I were largely removed from, and unaware of, the finer points of current events during that time, we haven't been blind. Through the Force, we've been able to keep watch as larger events unfolded."</p><p>I cleared my throat, not used to speaking so much at once. Master Luke and I didn't exactly have nightly heart-to-heart talks around the campfire.</p><p>"I know who leads the First Order. I was there at the Jedi Temple the night everything fell apart. I know exactly who I'm up against - and I know I can do what needs to be done to help remove the First Order from power."</p><p>I met Leia's eyes. Hers were deep brown pools and the sadness I saw there was almost too much to bear.</p><p>I looked to the crowd once again. "What exactly is your plan?"</p><p>•••••</p><p>I kept my eyes downcast, ignoring the constant crush of people around me, as I mulled over all I'd heard that afternoon in the War Room. All their explaining, all their plans, all the back and forth - the meeting had ended up taking several hours, and by the time we were dismissed, I was tired, footsore, and absolutely starving.</p><p>So there I sat, alone in the cafeteria, mindlessly putting one tasteless morsel of food into my mouth after another. I kept going over their plan, mentally looking for any gaps or holes. It was straightforward, really, but it wouldn't be an easy task, by any means.</p><p>There was apparently a First Order deserter who recently joined the Resistance. He brought with him the most up-to-date information on First Order leadership that the Resistance had had in a long while. Previously, details of the three major players of the First Order - General Hux, Snoke, and one Kylo Ren - had been hazy at best, and ever-changing. But now we had (somewhat) solid information regarding their whereabouts. After the demise of Starkiller Base, the Order leadership had one centralized starship that acted as a home base for their operations, although Kylo Ren was frequently on the move on his own smaller ship.</p><p>This starship was absolutely massive, housing thousands of troopers, mechanics, and levels of their leadership, as well as untold numbers of smaller ships coming and going at all times. It was nearly a small planet unto itself.</p><p>Although intimidating, the success of the Resistance plan relied heavily on the sheer number of people on the base itself. Using the new intel, the General believes that a single operator -in this case, myself - could infiltrate the base as a trooper and carry out what amounts to an assassination. If not just one of the leaders, but all three, as well as any other leadership I can get to, were to be wiped out at once, the First Order would be severely crippled. Once the leadership was taken care of, I would use a long-distance frequency to transmit the all-clear, at which point the Resistance would launch a multi-front attack upon the base itself, as well as several First Order strongholds throughout the galaxy.</p><p>In theory, the First Order would be decimated to the point of no return.</p><p>There were a few problems I couldn't quite get my head around, though, as I chewed the military-issue mush from my plastic cafeteria tray, oblivious to the comings and going's around me.</p><p>Until a loud <em>plunk</em> from the seat next to me startled me out of my reverie. I was so startled, in fact, that I'd pulled one of the blades at my back, and found myself holding it to the neck of the mouthy man from the meeting. The one called Dameron.</p><p>Although he looked a bit taken aback by the sudden appearance of a weapon, he didn't seem particularly fazed. In fact, he gave me a dashing grin and said, "I'm glad it's just a knife and not a lightsaber you're swinging around this time."</p><p>For the second time, my eyes narrowed at him, but I removed the blade from under his chin. I stowed it back in its sheath in one swift motion, as I turned from him. And promptly continued to eat, firmly bent on ignoring him.</p><p>He sat down next to me anyway - <em>bold man</em>, I thought- and I looked up again in surprise as a another chair moved on the other side of him. Peering around Dameron, I saw a second man, one I recognized from the meeting as well, although he hadn't been as vocal as his friend. He had dark brown skin and a kind, perceptive gaze.</p><p>Our eyes met and he smiled at me, sticking his hand out, right in front of Dameron's face. "I'm Finn," he said, "And I apologize for my friend Poe - Mr Dameron here. Sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up."</p><p>I laughed as I shook his hand. "I'd noticed. He's a cheeky one, hm?"</p><p>Poe Dameron rolled his eyes. "That's enough, I'm right here."</p><p>Finn and Poe ribbed each other a bit, which I found highly amusing, but eventually our talk turned to the plan, so I decided to take the opportunity to voice the concerns I hadn't been confident enough to bring up in the War Room.</p><p>"I just don't know how I'm supposed to get into the base as a lowly trooper, but get close enough to their leadership to do any damage. It could take weeks, even months, for me to accomplish that. And at that rate, by the time I get close enough to them - especially Ren and Snoke - they may very well know I'm coming," I said. They were both listening attentively, but they started at my last comment.</p><p>Poe's voice was sharp. "What do you mean, they might know you're coming?"</p><p>"Well, because of the Force," I said, looking from one to the other. They looked confused, and I realized that contact with Force users must be rare indeed. I continued, "Many Force users, if they keep their minds open and aware to those around them, can get a sense of other Force-sensitives, or Force users, nearby. It doesn't happen all the time, and it isn't always a strong feeling, but considering my history with Kylo, it could be a problem."</p><p>Poe and Finn glanced at each other. Finn looked back to me and said, a little too casually, "What, uh, what history would that be?" They both watched me intently.</p><p>"We were at the Jedi Temple together. We grew up together, trained together. We two were the closest in age to each other out of all the other Padawans there. He was my best friend," I said, feeling the old anger rise up inside me, and my jaw clenching up of its own accord. "And he destroyed everything I knew and loved. And he would have killed me, too, or tried to, had he found me that night."</p><p>They were both staring at me now, unblinking, food forgotten in front of them. "That's why I know I can do what I must. All those children killed, his family and friends betrayed, all for a taste of power." I looked away then, back down to my tray, bitterness in the back of my throat. My voice sounded hard, even to my own ears. "Revenge is against the Jedi code. But I won't hold back when the time comes for me to take down the First Order- to destroy Kylo Ren."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iv.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd assumed General Leia would have shared some of our history with her advisors at least, but judging from the reactions of Poe and Finn, I guessed I was wrong.</p><p>"I had no idea you actually knew Ren that well," Poe said. His eyes were still a bit wide from the shock of my revelation. "But," he continued, "your concerns shouldn't change the mission. With all those thousands of people on the ship, you just might go undetected by Ren and Snoke long enough to move in. You can't be the only Force-sensitive person on the base. You'll just blend in with the crowd."</p><p>Finn nodded in agreement. "You're our best chance, Adalla. Even if they could get close, no one could take out Snoke and Ren except a Jedi. It would be a suicide mission. But you've got a shot. You've been training all this time."</p><p>I looked from one eager, open, honest face to another. And I did feel better. They were right, of course. I'd blend right in, and those First Order scumbags would never see me coming.</p><p>••••</p><p>In the end, General Leia and her advisors decided to go ahead with their original plan. Although I'd apprised her of my concerns after my talk with Poe and Finn, she agreed with the two men that, despite my connection with Kylo, I'd still be the best person for the job.</p><p>So I found myself playing a waiting game for the next week or so. We were waiting for word that a suitable First Order transport ship would be landing on the nearby moon of K'thar, a frequent stopping point for their troops. With stolen First Order gear - provided by our informant friend - and a brand new First Order identity, courtesy of one of the resident hackers, I'd be hitching a ride with a transport with no one the wiser.</p><p>That left me with a bit of free time, so I spent it training with whoever would go up against me. Poe, Finn, and I spent a few hours each day practicing at the shooting range with our blasters. I'd been using mine everyday for the last ten years, so I was a solid shot and comfortable with my weapon. Finn shot like a stormtrooper - which, after he told me his history with the First Order over lunch my second day there, caused me to laugh so hard my juice came right out of my nose - and Poe was a middling shot. But I realized that I enjoyed hanging out with these two, despite Poe's sass and Finn's constant yelling at Poe for said sass.</p><p>There were a few takers for duels, as well. Not with my lightsaber, of course, but my other favorite weapons: my twin knives. They were relatively small dueling knives, not large enough to truly be called swords, the blades themselves not more than a foot long, the handles adding another five or six inches to total length. They were beautiful things, made of shining Beskar steel. Considering the enemies I'd be going up against eventually, the knowledge that Beskar was impervious to lightsabers set me at ease. They were some of the few artifacts Luke had managed to save from the Jedi Temple, relics of a bygone age. I'd trained extensively with them as well and considered them extensions of myself, but it was nice to battle it out with new opponents. After ten years of just dueling Master Luke, I felt a bit of variety would do me good.</p><p>I also spent a good deal of time with Leia. She'd been the mother of my best friend, and when I was younger, I'd felt that she was the mother figure I didn't have. So we spent any spare time she had reminiscing, and her asking me so many questions I could hardly keep up. We talked about my training, and Master Luke, and sometimes politics and other current events, but there was always an undercurrent to our conversations that I couldn't quite put a name to. And sometimes she asked me more personal questions.</p><p>The most unnerving conversation we had was, of course, about her son.</p><p>"I know there is still Light in him," she said, holding my hands in her own as we sat together under the shade of some unknown native tree one afternoon. Her eyes, once again deep pools of pain, did not leave mine. "I know what he did to you, to your life, to all of us, but I know Ben is in there, somewhere." Her voice cracked a bit, and I squeezed her hands, still unable to look away.</p><p>"I know very well what your mission is, Adalla. But you must know this: if anyone can help guide him back to us, it's you."</p><p>•••••</p><p>I woke up suddenly, jerked into consciousness from a vivid nightmare that was fast dissipating from my mind. As I tried to gather the dream back, like grabbing tatters of cloth in the wind, I looked down at my hand in the darkness. I'd pulled one of my knives from its sheath next to my bed as I woke, and was holding it in front of myself defensively. Realizing this, I lowered my blade and scrubbed at my face with my other hand, attempting to bring some brainpower back online.</p><p>As I sat in the semi-darkness of my small room, my breathing slowed. Still sitting up, I closed my eyes again, willing my mind to still, to focus, to bring the dream back to memory.</p><p>
  <em>Flashes of light in the darkness, seen through closed shutters. An odd angle - I realized I was hiding under some piece of furniture. A desk, maybe? Sound comes next: screams, shouts, heavy breathing, and the pounding of running feet. I willed them to pass me by, pass my hiding place by. I knew if they found me, I'd die. Then, smoke. It filtered in slowly through the shutters, nearly filling the room before I realized it was happening and suddenly breathing seemed too difficult. But I knew I couldn't stay in my hiding place. Crawling out and over  to the door, feeling the heat grow as I moved closer to it. I opened the door and the flames were just a few feet away, licking closer and closer. Pulling myself into a crouch, I stumbled away from the flames -</em>
</p><p>And that's when I'd woken up. I sighed deeply. I hadn't dreamt of that night in years and years, but knowing I was leaving for my mission in the morning, I supposed I shouldn't be surprised that it cropped back up now.</p><p>Looking at the timepiece next to my bed, I groaned. I could have slept another few hours, but I knew from experience that there was no sleeping after a dream like that.</p><p>Scooting out of bed, I reached up and stretched, groaning loudly. I didn't actually have anything to keep myself occupied with for the next few hours, getting up this early. I'd showered and packed the night before, planning to sleep as long as possible this morning. I huffed aloud - fat lot of good that had done me. Still in the oversized shift I slept in, I padded barefoot from my room and searched out the kitchens, knowing the base would be largely quiet so early in the morning.</p><p>I didn't run into anyone except a few cleaning droids going about their business. I crept into the kitchens and sought out a promising looking pantry in the semi-darkness provided by the bluish glow of the various appliances. Flicking the light switch I found right inside the door, I squinted at the sudden brightness and started fumbling through the packed shelves for a promising-looking snack.</p><p>"Those are for special occasions only, you know."</p><p>An undignified <em>meep</em> escaped me as I dropped the package of cookies I'd found, whirling to see a smirking Poe Dameron standing in the doorway of the pantry.</p><p>The smirk turned into a full grin as he took in my startled - and thoroughly disheveled - appearance. "Why, I do believe I've caught the formidable Jedi unawares," he said, looking to be enjoying himself.</p><p>I grimaced at him. "Don't get used to the feeling, Dameron. Next time I <em>will</em> pull my saber on you."</p><p>"I'm actually surprised you aren't armed right now. Pretty sure it's the first time I've seen you without variety of weapons on your person." He was still smiling a bit at me, and I was irritated.</p><p>"To be honest, I didn't think I'd get harassed on the way to the kitchen," I said, "But of course you'd be the one to ruin my midnight snack."</p><p>He laughed again, but then looked at me more seriously. "You couldn't sleep?" he asked, and there was genuine concern in his tone and in his eyes.</p><p>I sighed. "Well, I did a bit. But a dream woke me up and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again. So now I've got a few hours to kill before it's time to leave." I eyed him, appraising. "You wouldn't feel up to a few rounds of sparring by any chance, would you?"</p><p>He laughed again, and I was suddenly struck with how handsome he was, all straight lines - jaw, nose, eyebrows. <em>What the hell</em>, I thought, <em>keep it together</em>.</p><p>Still smiling, he nodded. "Sure. Let's kill some time."</p><p>•••••</p><p>A few hours later, I was sweaty and tired, but considerably more at ease. Dameron and I were slouched together against the side of the hangar, next to our dueling spot in a clear space of grass, watching the sun rise over the treeline. He passed a water canteen to me, and I greedily drank my fill. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I glanced at him, and saw his eyes were on me, looking serious, and something else I couldn't quite put a finger on.</p><p>"What?" I said, breathlessly chuckling to ease the sudden awkwardness I felt.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, as if he'd thought better of whatever he was going to say.</p><p>"What?" I said, breathlessly chuckling to ease the sudden awkwardness I felt.</p><p>"So what happened?" he asked. I looked at him, brows furrowed. He gestured at my face. "To your mouth. Must've hurt."</p><p>My hand lifted to my face before I could stop myself. I shrugged. "It happened the night of the attack at the Temple. My memory is a bit... foggy from that night."</p><p>"Does it still bother you?"</p><p>"Does it hurt, you mean? No, but it's all a bit numb, and it tugs and feels tight if I try to smile real big. Master Luke called it my lopsided smile." I traced the deep line of the scar with my fingertip, travelling from just next to my left nostril, down through both lips, and curved into my chin. I looked over at him, feeling a bit self-conscious.</p><p>"You'll be fine, you know," he said, suddenly changing subjects, not a trace of teasing or his usual sarcasm in his voice. "You're more than capable. You're smart. You're scrappy. You don't take shit. You're the key to all this, Adalla, and I'm telling you because I know you can handle the pressure."</p><p>I felt my cheeks flushing, the heat gathering embarrassingly as he spoke, but he didn't say anything about my obviously red face.</p><p>"Well, thanks Poe," I said, clambering none-too-gracefully to my feet. "I'll certainly miss our sparring." I reached down and helped pull him to his feet, his hand big and warm and tan, grasping mine. For just a moment, only a few inches separated us, and I looked up into his warm brown eyes. "It's a rare pleasure to fight someone so easy to beat."</p><p>I laughed and skittered away as he attempted to playfully smack me with the hand that had just been in mine only a few moments before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. v.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After our sparring session, Poe and I parted, and I rushed back to my quarters for another quick shower. I took a little more time than usual, standing still under the hot water, letting it pelt the tension out of my shoulders and back. Facing away from the showerhead, I tilted my head back so the stream of water directly hit my scalp. I emptied my mind of all other thought and focused only on the feeling of the water streaming down my body - this never failed to relax me. </p><p>Three loud knocks startled me so badly that I nearly slipped and fell. Catching my shin painfully on the edge of the tub as I fought to keep my balance, I heard a muffled shout to accompany the knocking.</p><p>"Adalla! You've got about thirty minutes before you have to leave! Get a move on!" I recognized Finn's voice, so I hollered back, "Got it! I'm done now!"</p><p>I shut off the steaming water then, a little regretfully. I had no idea what my living situation would be aboard the First Order ship. The <em>Finalizer</em>, I recalled its name suddenly. <em>Pretentious</em>, I thought, rolling my eyes to myself as I toweled dry. </p><p>Back in my room, I pulled on my usual outfit of leggings, tunic, and boots, but didn't bother with my armored leather pieces. I'd be changing into my Trooper gear once I arrived at K'thar, since a random Trooper showing up in an unknown vessel would definitely raise some suspicions. There was no point in taking too much gear with me on the trip to K'thar, when my pilot would just have to drag it back to the Resistance base themselves. </p><p>I'd decided that I would risk bringing my knives. I couldn't keep them strapped to my back, but they'd fit in my pack easily enough. I just hoped nobody on the First Order transport ship decided to search my bag. My lightsaber would obviously be coming with me, but again, would need to remain hidden. My trusty blaster was the only weapon I could actually carry on my person, and I felt almost naked as I strapped it to my thigh. </p><p>Fully dressed, I returned to my bathroom one last time to braid my hair back. Since I'd been with the Resistance, I'd been spoiling myself with use of the mirror in my small en suite. I was nearly through my braid, but then I looked at myself critically. My hair really was too long. Fumbling in the cabinet under the sink, I found a pair of rusty scissors, and proceeded to cut my hair to just below my shoulders. <em>There</em>, I thought, <em>much better</em>. It was just long enough now to braid back, but not so long that it'd be hanging out of the bottom of my Trooper helmet.</p><p>Satisfied, I redid my braid, and cleaned up the mess of discarded hair. Then I grabbed my bag and was off to the hangar.</p><p>•••••</p><p>To my surprise, there was quite a crowd to see me off once I arrived at the hangar. General Leia was expected, as well as her advisors and the other leaders. But quite a few others were there as well, and I recognized my dueling partners from the past few days, as well as the nice cafeteria worker who always gave me an extra ration despite our language barrier, as well as Chewie, Finn, and Poe. </p><p>I shook hands, smiled, and was clapped on the back more times than I could count. A few people grabbed me in for quick hugs, too, which threw me off (to say Master Luke was not a physical person was... an understatement). But it was nice. I realized that I'd actually made some friends here, and that thought made my eyes sting a bit. It'd been so long since I felt like I had actual friends. </p><p>As I moved up the line of well-wishers, I came upon Leia at last. She held my hands in both of hers and squeezed gently, a kind smile on her face and her eyes soft. "You'll do great things, Adalla, I know it." Her smile fell then, and her voice dropped. "Do not lose sight of who you are. You will be surrounded by enemies. Do not let your guard down - the Dark side of the Force will be a constant presence. Stay alert, and keep moving forward. We're counting on you."</p><p>She gave my calloused hands one last squeeze, and smiled again. My eyes traveled over her face, committing her to memory. It broke my heart a bit to think I was losing her again, so soon after I'd found her. </p><p>"May the Force be with you, Adalla," she said.</p><p>"And with you," I returned. </p><p>I moved again through the crowd, nodding politely at the generic well-wishes of her advisors, and finally neared the end of the crowd. </p><p>I looked up at Chewie, a sudden wall of fur in front of me. He grabbed me into a fierce hug then, nearly squashing me, and lifting me a few inches off the ground. He set me down quickly, garbling at me in Wookiee, and I laughed a little breathlessly. "I'll miss you too, big guy," I said. "And when I get back, I fully expect a lesson with that crossbow blaster of yours." </p><p>And finally, I came to Poe and Finn. </p><p>Finn looked at me for a moment, looking more serious than I'd ever seen him in the short time I've known him. He grabbed one of my hands, and pulled me to him. He murmured in my ear, "Be careful out there. Just try to blend in, and get in and out as quick as you can." He pulled back a little, looking into my eyes. I smiled at him and said, "I'll come back as soon as I can." Glancing at Poe, I said, "I know you need my help keeping this nerf herder in line, but do your best while I'm gone."</p><p>He laughed, then gave me a warm kiss on the cheek before letting me go. </p><p>Poe was eyeing me as I turned to him. "I heard that, you know," he said. I nodded, and shrugged, grinning at him. When he didn't move to hug me, though, I felt my smile drop a little. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" I asked.</p><p>"I figured I'd wait to say goodbye once we get to K'thar. No point in saying it now when we've got about an hour's flight ahead of us. Might get a little awkward."</p><p>I gasped. "You're my pilot for the trip? Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Think of it as a farewell present," he said, smiling at me. </p><p>I rolled my eyes, and elbowed him as I moved past him to board the small transport ship we were using. Turning one last time on the ramp, I waved to the small crowd. With watery eyes, I turned away and heard the ramp hiss and clang shut behind me.</p><p>•••••</p><p>The hum of hyperspace filled the cabin, and the light of millions of streaking stars lit up the small space in flickers and flames. I glanced at Poe, sitting next to me in the pilot's seat. He hadn't said much since we'd made the jump to lightspeed, and I couldn't help wondering about his unusual silence.</p><p>"I can hear you thinking from here," he said, startling me out of my reverie. </p><p>"Just a bit nervous, I guess," I mumbled, but I was still looking at his profile. </p><p>Poe looked over at me. "Remember what I told you before. If anyone can do this, it's you," he reassured me. </p><p>I fiddled with my braid, forgetting for a moment that it was about ten inches shorter than it had been this morning. I huffed, and brought one knee up to my chest, foot braced on my seat. "This is my first mission, you know," I admitted, keeping my eyes straight ahead now. "I've never done anything at all - literally - outside of my training. My whole life has been sheltered and apart from everything and everyone." I looked at him again, out of the corner of my eye, recalling his doubts he'd voiced at the war meeting. "I feel like I'm going to stick out like a bantha on Coruscant. They'll be able to tell I don't belong."</p><p>Poe was looking at me fully now, having turned a bit in his pilot's seat. He cocked his head, and said, "Well, maybe. But I saw how quickly you adjusted to everything back at base. You were walking around like you owned the place approximately three minutes after arriving."</p><p>I laughed at that. "You didn't even see me three minutes after arriving."</p><p>"That's all you know," he said. "I was in the hangar when you arrived, working on my fighter before the war meeting. You walked right on through with your chin up high, looking like you'd punch the first person to say a word to you."</p><p>I realized my mouth gaped open a bit, and I snapped it shut. "I most certainly did not look like that. I was terrified, to be honest. I kept reminding myself to keep it cool."</p><p>He smiled, one side of his mouth lifting higher than the other. <em>Damn handsome man</em>, I thought.</p><p>"That may be so," he said, turning back to his controls. "But your mission is dependent on you blending in, and I'm telling you, you won't have a problem with that - no matter how you feel on the inside."</p><p>That settled my nerves a bit, and our conversation flowed naturally after that. He told me a bit about his history as a spice runner, and I laughed at some of his more outrageous tales, sure that he was just trying to distract me.</p><p>And it worked. Before I knew it - sooner than I felt ready for - we dropped out of hyperspace and began making the descent to the surface of K'thar. It was a rocky, craggy moon, and Poe told me that the First Order had mines all over beneath its surface, supplying iron ore. </p><p>He navigated us to a landing bay at the edge of a small but bustling settlement. I unbuckled myself once we landed, and grabbed my lone bag. Poe carried the large duffel bag that contained my Trooper gear, and we left the ship in search of a public toilet I could lock myself in to get changed. </p><p>Thankfully, Poe found me a spot in a dark corner outside of our landing bay, and I went inside to wrestle into the gear. I was having a bit of trouble with my chest plate, though. Although the armorer back at base had adjusted the armor to fit me, it was by no means perfect, being made for a man at least six inches taller than myself, and a good deal broader in the chest and shoulders. So the armorer had added straps under the chest plate, which couldn't be seen but would hold the armor in place. </p><p>On paper, it was a great idea, but in execution, I had a hard time tightening the straps around my waist and sides while wearing the bulky pauldrons and vambraces.</p><p>I cracked the door to the toilet and whispered to Poe, who was thankfully still standing guard right outside the door. "<em>Pssst</em>, Poe, a bit of help in here?"</p><p>He came in quickly, only opening the door wide enough to squeeze through, and shutting it fast behind himself. </p><p>"I can't get those damn straps tightened," I said, frustration evident in my voice.</p><p>He gently turned me by the shoulders so my back was to him, and he proceeded to tighten the straps, one by one. At one point, he had a hand on my waist at the gap between my chest and back plates, to hold me steady as he pulled a stubborn strap. Even through the fabric underlining of the armor, and my own shirt beneath that, his palm felt large and warm. I felt his fingers flex as he jerked the strap taught with a quiet grunt. </p><p>"That should do it," he said, releasing his hold on my side and patting me on the shoulder. </p><p>I turned back to him, nodding my thanks. "Let's go, then."</p><p>•••••</p><p>We located the bay of the First Order transport relatively easily and without issue, even though we awkwardly walked apart, to not draw attention to ourselves. The Troopers weren't exactly being subtle, though, walking around the hangar chatting, casually holding their blasters at rest against their chests. They were even patrolling the streets of the settlement, and they nodded at me as I walked by. </p><p>Poe ducked into an empty alley right near the hangar, so I followed, keeping my distance. He stopped once he reached the shadows and turned back to me. The sky was overcast, so I knew a casual glance into the alley from the street likely wouldn't show much. I stopped a few inches away, looking up at him quizzically. Although he was only a couple of inches taller than myself, the unfamiliar weight of the helmet made my neck twinge. He glanced behind me back towards the street, and seeing it empty, he said, "You can take that off for a moment."</p><p>I gratefully removed the helmet, feeling it tugging hairs loose from my braid, and I didn't need a mirror to know I had a halo of helmet hair. Bracing the helmet on my hip, I reached up to flatten the stray hairs with my free hand, but Poe stopped me, grabbing my wrist. </p><p>"Don't worry," he said, "The fuzz is a good look for you." I tried to pull my hand free to give him a smack, but he held tight, smiling. "Really, though. It's kind of cute."</p><p>I huffed at him, and he smiled wider. He looked at me seriously then, though, his smile fading a bit. His eyes roamed over my face, my eyes, down my nose, and lingering on my mouth. Once again, I was oddly aware of the few inches that separated us in the darkness of the alley.</p><p>"I wish I could go with you," he said suddenly. "I don't like sending you off by yourself."</p><p>I half-smiled at him. "What about all that talk about believing in me, hmm? 'If anyone can do it, it's you' and all that?"</p><p>He sighed. "I meant every word. But I still don't like it. There won't be anyone watching your back up there." He moved in closer, just slightly, still holding tight to my hand. "Promise me that if this mission goes sideways - if your cover is blown, or Ren catches wind of you - promise me that you'll get the hell out of there."</p><p>His eyes were serious and unblinking. I nodded. "I promise."</p><p>He let go of my wrist then, but brought his hand up to my face, his thumb on my chin and knuckles under it. He tilted my head up just a bit, and came in even closer. His thumb brushed gently over my bottom lip, then came to rest at my scar. I felt my breathing hitch a bit in my chest, and a flicker of - nervousness? - down low in my stomach. Poe looked into my eyes for just a moment longer, before he closed his eyes and gently kissed my forehead. "May the Force be with you," he whispered, voice low and husky. </p><p>"And with you," I replied. I turned away, pulling my helmet back on, and walked out of the alley. I didn't look back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. vi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I left Poe behind as I swiftly left the alley and made my way through the dusty street to meet up with the transport ship. It was only a short walk and before I knew it, I was entering the hangar. The crush of people and droids, both civilian and trooper, made it easy to slip by unnoticed. As I approached the open loading ramp, I could see that troopers were loading various crates and boxes onto the ship. It seemed that I made it just in time for an imminent departure. </p><p>I walked up the ramp, shoulders squared, hoping that I was exuding confidence. A trooper with a red cover over their pauldron - apparently the person in charge - held a datapad and was overseeing the loading of the goods. They held up a hand as I approached, saying, "Identification number?"</p><p>"TN-4267," I responded, without hesitation. </p><p>The trooper checked their datapad, and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. The Resistance intelligence team should have added me to the passenger manifest -</p><p>"Clear," the trooper said. "Come aboard and take a seat. We leave in about fifteen minutes." They turned away from me and back to the mess of cargo, and I let out a breath, knowing I was dismissed. </p><p>I picked my way through the chaos further into the ship, seeing a row of uncomfortable-looking seats along the walls of the ship's hold. There were already several other troopers seated there, as well as a military official of some sort, so I found a seat for myself towards the end of a row. I stowed my bag in a cubby beneath my seat, and sat rigidly, hands on my knees. </p><p>I began to tap my fingers against my knees, but glancing around, I saw that the other passengers were totally at ease, almost lounging in their seats as they waited for takeoff.  So I forced myself to relax, leaning back into the hard plastic seat. I closed my eyes and focused on slowing my breathing, knowing that if I were panting from nerves the whole flight, the people near me would surely hear through the modulator on my helmet.</p><p>As the minutes passed, I became aware of a presence, coming closer and closer. My eyes were still closed, and I focused on the feeling of the presence. I didn't feel immediately alarmed - surprisingly (considering my surroundings) I did not have a sense of darkness or evil. In fact, the presence felt almost comforting.</p><p>I opened my eyes as I felt it come closer and closer, and I knew that it had to be on the ship with me. I waited impatiently, looking around as inconspicuously as I could, and at last, a small figure in trooper armor appeared in the hull. Their helmet almost immediately swiveled in my direction, and I got the distinct feeling that they were aware of my presence as well. </p><p>They stalked towards me, hesitating only when they were almost right in front of me. After a moment, they said, "That seat taken?"</p><p>I was taken aback by the feminine voice, but upon reevaluating their armor, I saw the slight outward bow of their breastplate.</p><p>"No, it's free. Take a seat," I murmured.</p><p>They plopped down without further comment, tossing their own military-issue bag into the cubby underneath their seat. That done, I was further surprised when they removed their helmet.</p><p>My first impression was of dark brown skin, luminous and smooth. She had large, wide-set, dark eyes, nearly black in color. Her hair was bound into shoulder-length locs, and I saw the shine of small silver bands adorning some of the strands. She was absolutely lovely, and I was a bit shocked. I guess I'd pictured an ugly, menacing man beneath every stormtrooper's helmet. </p><p>She smiled at me widely then, revealing a single dimple in her cheek. "Thanks," she said. "I always get nervous before a flight, thinking I won't be able to find a seat. Dunno why. I'm Rika, by the way. Or, ST-8298."</p><p>I smiled back at her, a bit overwhelmed, but realized she couldn't see my face anyway. "Hello. I'm Adalla - TN-4267."</p><p>"Oh!" she said. "Another woman! I rarely meet other female troopers. Sorry, I had no idea. The helmet, you know." She cocked her head, studying me. "You can take it off if you want, you know. If you're not on-duty, no one will say anything."</p><p>Sure enough, I noticed that a few of the other troopers on the transport had also removed their helmets.</p><p>Hesitating for only a moment, I reached up and pulled my helmet off, and looked back at Rika, a bit nervously.</p><p>Rika's eyes immediately went to my mouth, but she smiled again, and said, "Wow, you're a pretty one. Love the hair, it's almost silver. But your eyes are nearly as dark as mine, how funny. I'd expect someone with hair like yours to have blue eyes or something."</p><p>I grinned back at her, only feeling a bit self-conscious about the tightness of my lips. "My mom had blue eyes, but my dad had brown, so I suppose I got them from him." </p><p>She nodded sagely at this. "I only remember bits of my parents, but it's nice you can remember what yours looked like. I guess mine must have looked like me, but I'll probably never really know, exactly."</p><p>Her words sent a shock through me. <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid!</em> How could I have slipped like this, and only ten minutes into my damn mission! Of course troopers were taken from their families at a very young age, some as young as five or six years old, and trained from there. It would raise flags if I'd sat here reminiscing about parents I should hardly be able to remember. </p><p>Thankfully, Rika didn't seem too bothered by my slip-up. Apparently not noticing my unease, she kept talking. "So I haven't seen you on the <em>Finalizer</em> before - at least, I don't think I have. Are you a new transfer?"</p><p>I nodded, rattling off the details that the guy from the intelligence department had so carefully drilled into me for the past week. "I'm just transferring from the base on Kaan IV. My new assignment is Troop 737 - do you know it?"</p><p>Rika gasped. "Yes, actually, I do know it. I'm Troop 736, and we run drills all the time with 737. That's great - that means I'll likely see you almost everyday."</p><p>Our conversation was interrupted by a crackling voice over the comm system, informing us of takeoff in the next five minutes. Looking around for the first time since talking with Rika, I realized that the seats around me were now full. </p><p>We buckled our harnesses as instructed, and Rika let me know that we were supposed to keep our helmets on during flight, in case of a sudden loss of pressure. I nodded, slipping the clunky thing back over my head. Force help me, I was going to get tired of the damn helmet, and fast.</p><p>As the engines roared to life on the ship, I leaned back into my seat, settling in. Rika was quiet too, the helmets and the noise of the ship leaving the atmosphere rendering casual conversation nearly impossible. </p><p>In our silence, I wondered just how much Rika knew about her Force sensitivity - and if she was able to sense mine, as well.</p><p>•••••</p><p>The flight back to the Finalizer was short, and before I knew it, I was on the approach to the largest ship I'd ever seen. I wanted to groan out loud. <em>How the <strong>fuck</strong> was I going to find anyone on that thing?</em></p><p>The transport bumped and jolted a bit as it entered the gravity field of the Finalizer and pulled into an open hangar. Once we landed, Rika and I joined the press of people to disembark, and I realized how damn difficult it was going to be to tell Rika apart from all the other thousands of troopers here. I felt like I was already losing her, even though I knew she was right in front of me. </p><p>Rika gave me a wave as she started to walk away, but I grabbed onto her forearm before she could go much farther. "Wait!" I said. "Can you tell me where to go to - uh - report for duty?"</p><p>She huffed a laugh, which came out a bit crackly through her modulator. "Of course, I'm so sorry. Exit the hangars through those doors," she pointed, "and hang a left. Follow the signs on the walls for Admin. It'll be at the end of a long hall. Look for the door labeled Captain Phasma. She handles new transfers."</p><p>I was relieved, for once, for the helmet covering my face. Phasma was one of the leaders of the First Order, and although Finn had said she'd ended up in a trash compactor (he wasn't forthcoming on the details for that one), it hadn't been confirmed if she actually survived Starkiller Base blowing to smithereens.</p><p>I guess I had the answer to that question.</p><p>Sketching a salute at Rika, I left the hangar and made my way to Phasma's office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ehhh heh... hiya! This is my first fic that I'm writing and actually putting out into the world to see. Please feel free to leave any comments/concerns/questions/curses for me and I'll do my best. I promise we're nearly to the *good stuff* so please hang in there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. vii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had to admit that the Finalizer was impressive. Ridiculous, over the top, and stupid - but impressive all the same. Rika's directions had made it seem like Phasma's quarters wouldn't be hard to find, but even with the signage pointing the way, I couldn't help but feel hopelessly lost. I took so many turns that I was completely turned around and was starting to think I'd never make it to the damned bridge.</p><p>Thankfully, the constant stream of people that had been passing me by as I made my way through the halls started to thicken considerably, and I thought I must surely be getting closer to the Command offices near the bridge of the ship. Sure enough, I began to notice regularly-spaced doors with the names of various officers on them. I eyed these carefully as I walked along, trying to strike a balance between inconspicuous and totally sure of myself. </p><p>I came to Phasma's door at last. Like all the others, it was shut fast, but I noticed a comm pad next to the door. I pressed the button to activate it, and heard the crackly voice of (I assumed) Phasma answering, "Come in."</p><p>The door slid open, revealing a spacious office in varying tones of steel grey, stone grey, and stormy-cloud grey. <em>Gods, this place is depressing</em>, I thought. At least Ahch-To had some color going for it.</p><p>I came to stand in front of the large executive desk where Phasma sat, her shiny chrome helmet next to her on the desk, within easy reach. She didn't acknowledge me at first, keeping her eyes on her data pad, so my eyes wandered to the impressive wall behind her. Directly behind her seat was one of the largest collections of weaponry I'd seen in one place, displayed proudly - blasters of all shapes and sizes, a deadly-looking spear, something that was so large it had to be a cannon of some sort, and even a crossbow blaster similar to Chewie's. There was a massive amount of blaster cartridges as well, and small round things with pins on the end - blast charges, I realized.</p><p>Phasma cleared her throat, and I tore my gaze back to her, and found her studying me. </p><p>"Identification number?" she asked. Her voice was deep for a woman, I thought.</p><p>"TN-4267, Captain."</p><p>She punched the information into her data pad, and took a moment to read my profile. I resisted the urge to shuffle my feet.</p><p>"So," she said, looking back up at me and leaning back in her chair. It creaked under the weight of her, still in her full-body armor. "Transfer from Kaan IV, hm? Your profile says you were a foot soldier. Did you earn any distinctions during your service there that I should know about?"</p><p>"No, Captain." It irked me a bit to downplay my fighting skills, but I knew I needed to keep a low profile - for now.</p><p>"Very well. You were placed in Troop 737 in our system. 737 is a lower-ranking troop and does not often see combat, except in full-scale invasions or other large operations. As such, you will be spending most of your time training and running drills with them."</p><p>"Yes, Captain," I said, but she continued as if I hadn't said anything.</p><p>"I regularly assess the readiness of our troops, and make a habit of reviewing combat skills of new transfers to determine if they are placed with the correct teams." Her pale blue eyes were piercing, and I couldn't help but feel like she somehow saw right through me. "You can expect to be seeing me, very soon."</p><p>"Yes, Captain," I repeated.</p><p>She nodded and reached for the comm pad on her desk. A warbled <em>Yes, Captain?</em>  came through, and Phasma said, "Send someone in to retrieve TN-4267 and show her to her new quarters." The comm line disconnected, and she proceeded to ignore me completely. </p><p>I stood awkwardly, but thankfully, was saved by the <em>whoosh</em> indicating that the office door behind me had opened. I saluted Phasma - who only spared me the barest of glances - and followed the anonymous trooper out the door. </p><p>•••••</p><p>The trooper was totally silent as we made our way through the Finalizer to one of several barracks areas. I recalled the plans of the Finalizer that the Resistance intelligence officer had showed me, explaining that the First Order kept barracks and training areas at different sections of the ship, to mitigate loss of life in case of an attack. </p><p><em>At least I won't want for exercise</em>, I thought, cringing a bit as we passed the kitchen and kept walking -- and walking and walking. At last, we came to a stop outside another closed door - <em>no more sneaking out for midnight snacks, I guess</em> - and my guide punched in his master code to open the door.</p><p>Speaking for the first time, he said, "Your ID number will unlock this door." I nodded, and he led me inside. The room had 4 sets of bunks, but it seemed devoid of any sign that any of the bunks were occupied. The trooper confirmed my suspicions when he continued, "You are currently the only female assigned to Troop 737. As such, you are free to choose whichever bunk suits you best."</p><p>I nodded again. "Showers?" I asked.</p><p>He pointed to a small door at the back of the room, and I breathed a sigh of a relief. I'm not sure what I would have done if I'd had to share a co-ed shower with the rest of the -apparently - all-male troop. Which reminded me - "How many others are in my troop?"</p><p>"Most troops run at 40 members, give or take a few depending upon losses."</p><p><em>Ooof</em>, I cringed. </p><p>He turned back to the exit then, and pointed out an inconspicuous data pad screen set into the wall next to the door. "Your daily schedule shows here. Urgent messages from Command will also appear here as needed, so check it frequently." He pressed a couple of buttons. "Your long-term calendar will be here, where you can see upcoming assignments or special training events." He navigated back to the main schedule and stepped away.</p><p>"That should do it for you. As a new transfer, you may use the rest of the day to settle into your quarters. Evening Mess is from 1800 to 1900 hours. Show up before or after, and you'll go hungry. Starting tomorrow, follow your new schedule."</p><p>I nodded again, ready to be alone. Saluting briefly, the trooper left me to my own devices.</p><p><em>Finally</em>, I thought as I dropped onto the closest bunk, spread-eagled. I lifted my head just enough to check the time on the data pad. 1400 hours - <em>enough time for a nap</em>, I thought, hazily, my mind already drifting. I forced myself up to set the alarm function on the data pad, to give myself enough time to get to evening mess.</p><p>I stripped my armor, even knowing it'd be a bitch to get back on again. But gods help me, there was no way I'd sleep in that unless absolutely necessary. Finally, dressed only in my duraweave undershirt and leggings, I collapsed onto the nearby bunk. I don't even recall falling asleep.</p><p>•••••</p><p>I awoke sometime later to a quiet but persistent beeping. Groaning, I ran my hands over my face, scrubbing my eyes in an attempt to come back to full consciousness. I stumbled out of my bunk and to the data pad, poking at it blearily until the beeps quieted. I stood there for a few moments, blinking to bring my eyes into focus - they felt dry and gritty.</p><p>I sighed heavily, then reached above my head into a stretch, rolling my neck and shoulders until I heard a satisfying pop. </p><p>Fully awake now, I started the process of getting back into my armor. Knowing I didn't have anyone there to get my straps tightened, I gritted my teeth and did the best I could. It only took about ten minutes this time - an improvement, at least.</p><p>I tried to test my memory by getting back to the cafeteria without help from the signs or floor maps scattered throughout the halls, but it wasn't long before I realized I wasn't quite ready for that yet. I'd made a complete wrong turn somewhere, and was now in yet another totally foreign part of the ship. It didn't help that there weren't any landmarks, or even windows through most of the gods-forsaken place. I kept trekking through the halls, and I realized that I was feeling, well, <em>pulled</em>.</p><p>Turning into yet another unknown hallway, I jerked to a stop, shrinking back until I was hidden again around the corner. My breath came heavy and fast. I closed my eyes, widening my senses, using the Force to confirm what I thought I saw - yes, there it was. </p><p>I was indeed being drawn through the halls of the Finalizer, without having realized it. I glanced back around the corner, keeping as much of my body hidden as possible. There, walking away from me down the far end of the hallway, was a large helmeted man, all in black. Even without seeing his face or hearing his voice, I knew exactly who it was. </p><p>He was surrounded by people - troopers, other helmeted and caped figures in black, and some kind of command official, red-headed and pasty. The right side of my mouth pulled up into a bit of a smirk. Why not have a bit of fun?</p><p>Opening my mind again, feeling my area of awareness expand in all directions, and becoming aware of the emotions of dozens of people in the vicinity, I then felt a long-forgotten brush of another mind. <em>There</em>, I thought. And through that tenuous link, I whispered, <em>Ben</em>.</p><p>The response was immediate and satisfying. The broad-shouldered brute stopped in his tracks, whirling on the pasty man beside him.</p><p>"<em>What</em> did you just say?" he demanded, grabbing the man by the neck.</p><p>"Nothing, Ren, nothing!" the man garbled, his airway blocked. </p><p>Kylo Ren let go then, but turned frantically in every direction, and I ducked out of sight again when he jerked my way.</p><p>I knew I'd pushed my luck with that one, so I jogged back the way I'd come. I decided I'd better play it safe and use the maps this time around. And off I went to find some dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wild Kylo has been spotted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. viii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd slept fitfully that night, unable to get comfortable, my mind anxiously mulling over every possibility for the next day. By the time my alarm rang again at 0400 hours, I felt like a steaming pile of bantha shit.</p><p>I availed myself of the shower, reveling in the huge bathroom that I had all to myself. It was much fancier than the glorified cupboard that was my shower back at the Resistance base, and it goes without saying that it was better than the cold, quick baths in a large copper tub back on Ahch-To. </p><p>Shower done, I dressed myself - only eight and a half minutes this time - braided my hair as usual, and, with a twinge of regret, put my helmet back on.</p><p>Gods, I hated that thing.</p><p>Glancing at the time at the data pad on the wall, I saw I only had about 15 minutes to get down to morning mess, and considering how long it took yesterday, I figured I'd better get a move on.</p><p>Thankfully, I was much quicker today, and was one of the first people in line to get my food. The helmet had one upside, I supposed - the cafeteria workers couldn't see my distaste as they plopped some reconstituted mush onto my tray.</p><p>Finding a seat by one of the far walls, I took off my helmet after a surreptitious look around. No one paid me any mind as I started to eat the goop, which tasted faintly of what may have been meat at one time. I surveyed the room as I ate, and caught sight of Rika, helmet already under her arm, carrying her tray with the other. I half-stood and waved, catching her attention, and a huge smile broke out on her face. She joined me at my table, sitting across from me. </p><p>"Hey!" she said. "How are you holding up? Did you get settled okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," I said, wiping my mouth on a napkin. "I met the Captain yesterday, and got into my barracks. Did you know I'm the only female in my whole troop?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "The testosterone is going to be unbearable at training."</p><p>Rika laughed softly at that. "It's not usually too bad, but the occasional brawl does break out. There's two other women in my troop, so at least I'm not alone there. But like I said before, our troops do train together almost everyday, so you'll have me to temper the masculinity." Her eyes glinted a little mischievously at that. </p><p>"Thank goodness for that." I finished the last of my food and rose. "I'm going to head off to meet the troop commander and introduce myself before drills start. I'll see you later."</p><p>•••••</p><p>My new commander - who only introduced himself as EK-7724 - was clearly not a people person. On one hand, that worked in my favor. He was very much not interested in me or my story, so, one less person I had to keep my story straight with. On the other hand, his lack of direction made me feel a bit adrift. I was used to strict training regimens with Master Luke. This guy merely pointed to a wall of weaponry, and said, "Vibroblades today. Pick one and wait for a partner."</p><p>Choosing a vibroblade for myself, I found one that was relatively light, and about the same length as one of my twin knives. It should make a fine substitute with minimal adjustment in my technique.</p><p>I made my way to one of the taped off squares on the floor of the huge training room, standing awkwardly. The other troopers started to trickle in, going immediately to the weapons and finding their own blades. </p><p>Some faceless person stepped into my square opposite me, and without preamble, lunged at me. I only jerked my blade up just in time to parry their strike, narrowly missing my face. <em>Another point for the helmet</em>, I thought.</p><p>And from there, several hours passed in just the same manner. It had taken some on-the-fly adjustments to my fighting style, but I took to my vibroblade like an old friend after a few minutes of sparring. It felt <em>good</em> to really unleash on someone else, although I had to stop myself once or twice from leaning on the Force. And it certainly helped that these people were my enemies. We circulated partners after an opponent was knocked down, and nobody had knocked me down yet. </p><p>A buzzer sounded through the room, and my current partner and I disengaged.</p><p>"Lunch time," was all the dismissal we got from the commander. </p><p>After returning our weapons to their places on the wall, my fellow troopers and I collectively filed out of the training room and towards the cafeteria, looking like a herd of blurrgs. <em>A big, sweaty, smelly herd</em>, I thought. I was grateful that the helmet filtered out what probably was an assault on the nose. <em>Another point to you, helmet.</em></p><p>A bump into my elbow returned me to the present. </p><p>"Hey, it's me," I recognized Rika's voice. </p><p>"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, completely taken aback.</p><p>Her helmet cocked to the side. "I picked you out during drills. You were the only one that didn't seem to know what was going on at first."</p><p>I cringed a little. "Was I that obvious?"</p><p>A huffy laugh filtered through her modulator. "Well, yeah. I've never seen anyone fight like that."</p><p>My head snapped in her direction. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"No one knocked you down, not once in the whole four hours we were drilling. I think it must be some kind of record. I don't think I've seen anyone do that - not anyone in my troop, at least. But hey, maybe you'll get promoted or something. It doesn't really look like you belong with us peons."</p><p>I sighed. So much for blending in.</p><p> •••••</p><p>After lunch, I followed Rika to one of the shooting ranges. Apparently, our next round of drills was target practice. </p><p>As I took my place in the booth next to Rika's, I looked at the practice blaster I'd been issued. It was beat up, clearly having been through the ringer at the hands of hundreds of troopers. I shook my head. How did the First Order expect their troopers to ever hit <em>anything</em> if this was the state of the practice equipment?</p><p>A light in the far corner of the range indicated that we could begin firing. Lifting the blaster and looking down the sights, I aimed for the target, which was placed about twenty yards away like all the others. </p><p>I felt myself smirk a little. Twenty yards was nothing. I pulled the trigger - and my shot went wide. My mouth dropped open. I lowered the blaster and leaned forward, squinting at my target. <em>What the hell?</em> I hadn't missed at that range since I was a kid. </p><p>I looked at my blaster again in distaste. I lifted it again, and adjusted my aim a bit based on where my shot had actually gone. Firing again, I hit my target, but a good six inches to the left of where I'd been aiming - which was dead center of what would be the target's chest. </p><p>I continued to fire, adjusting again and again until I was able to correct the aim of the blaster enough to hit my target. </p><p>I fired enough shots to the same point on the chest to leave a gaping hole with smoking edges. I fired a few more shots into the hole, before adjusting again and aiming for dead center of the target's forehead. The consistent firing sizzled through, and I watched my plastic target, from the forehead down, fall to the floor with a dull <em>clunk</em>. </p><p>At that point, the flashing light in the corner of the range caught my attention, and the firing around me ceased. I engaged the safety on my blaster and set it down, then flexed my hands. The unfamiliar grip was making my right hand cramp up.</p><p>I heard steps behind me, and I turned quickly, saluting when I saw my commander squeeze into the booth behind me. </p><p>"Where did you say you transferred from?" he asked, without preamble.</p><p>"Kaan IV, commander."</p><p>"What was your occupation there?"</p><p>I hesitated for a moment. "Just a foot soldier," I replied.</p><p>He stood, assessing me silently for a few moments. At last, he said, "You don't belong here." I froze. <em>Shit shit shit</em> -- "It appears that troops on Kaan IV engage in specialty training." I nodded once, unsure of where this was going. "I will continue to assess your skills from this point forward. If you keep it up, I'll put your name in for transfer to another troop."</p><p>"Thank you, commander."</p><p>"Keep firing."</p><p>Turning back to the range, I saw that some lackey was replacing my target. Then the target was moved farther back on its track, ending at about 40 yards away, as best I could guess - the farthest it could go, against the far wall. </p><p>I gulped a little. I was confident I could do 40 yards. However, drawing this much attention to myself could backfire. What if they questioned me more? I'd pretty much given all the info I'd been briefed on for my fabricated history. But then again, the higher I moved, the higher chance I had of coming in contact with the targets of my mission. </p><p>All these thoughts passed through my mind in a matter of seconds. Taking a deep breath, I picked up my blaster. At the flash of the light in the corner, I demolished my target yet again. I had to admit, the smoking heap of plastic on the floor gave me satisfaction. </p><p>Nodding my head, I returned the blaster to the table once again, and I turned back to my commander, who was still standing behind me.</p><p>"Well done," he said, and then he left.</p><p>
  <em>Jackass.</em>
</p><p>•••••</p><p>The following weeks passed in much the same manner. Wake up at the ass-crack of what <em>would</em> be dawn, if I wasn't floating through space. Breakfast, then drills, then lunch, then more drills. Dinner, shower, sleep. I frequently felt the eyes of my commander on me as I ran through drills, excelling at every weapon - vibroblade, spear, blasters, long-range rifles, and even tossing blast charges. But he didn't make any other comments about my transferring after that first day. </p><p>About two and a half weeks in, I came in to a distinctly odd atmosphere in the training room. My troopmates were standing along the walls, some chatting in small groups, others leaning against the wall, watching gods-know-what through their helmets. I went to take a place along the wall, until I heard a familiar voice call, "TN-4267!"</p><p>I froze, then turned slowly. My commander was striding towards me. I waited for him to approach, straightening my spine subconsciously.</p><p>"Captain Phasma is here to assess your abilities. Follow me."</p><p>Suddenly my mouth felt very dry. I swallowed painfully and walked behind him. It was only then that I noticed Phasma, in all her shiny, chrome-y glory, standing on the other side of the room. </p><p><em>Holy shit</em>, I thought as I approached. I'd been warned by Finn that she was incredibly tall for a woman, but damn. She had to be well over six feet tall. </p><p>I stopped a few feet away, craning my neck to look up at her. </p><p>"EK-7724 has apprised me of his observations of your combat skills. I'm here to see them for myself."</p><p>"Yes-" my voice came out scratchy and low, and I had to clear my throat before continuing. "Yes, Captain."</p><p>She proceeded to run me through drills with every weapon I'd used thus far. My opponents were my troopmates, and since I'd beaten them all during drills multiple times during the past few weeks, I didn't have any issues. </p><p>My gaze cut to her again and again as time passed, but each time I looked, she was standing stock-still, never seeming to have moved from her position, arms crossed against her chest. </p><p>Lunch time was drawing near, and I could hear the grumbles of the troopers around me, could feel their impatience grow, and it put me on edge. </p><p>At last, I knocked down my latest opponent, my spear to his neck while he lay on the floor, panting.</p><p>Suddenly, Phasma was before me. "That's enough," she said, to me. Raising her voice, she called to the rest of the troopers, "Break for lunch." A collective sigh of relief could be heard rippling through the crowd. I gave the trooper I'd knocked down a hand up, then stepped away to return my spear to its place. </p><p>"Not you," she said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned back to her. "I want to see you shoot before you can go."</p><p>I nodded. "Yes, Captain."</p><p>She turned on her heel, and I followed her to the shooting range. </p><p>I took my place in a booth once we arrived, wasting no time in checking my blaster - yet another one in abysmal shape - taking the safety off, and readying my aim. The target was already in the 40 yard position. I waited just until the light in the corner flashed, and fired. </p><p>I didn't miss a single shot.</p><p>Once my target was yet again on the ground, I replaced my blaster on the table and turned back to Phasma. She hadn't moved from her position at all, standing tall and stiff. </p><p>"Report to me tomorrow at 0600 hours for your new assignment."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>